gradiusfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:GrandViper
Hello, from a far. I'm working on posting pages on the games which will start from the now already posted Wikipedia pages made. However once those game pages are started, I suggest getting every article connected to them so the wiki will be easy to navagate through. I also suggest making everything on the other pages to link to the game its from as well. Anyways, if you want help or suggestions, let me know, post on my discussion page. Thanks for starting up Gradius Wiki! Devilmanozzy 16:17, 5 November 2008 (UTC)devilmanozzy Another interesting WIKIA to look into |Shoot_Them_Up! Wikia I got the main page unblocked to the Wikia and am going to work there too. I plan to link there to here and Vise Vesa. Is that ok? Devilmanozzy 23:43, 2 December 2008 (UTC)devilmanozzy Well to be honest we are sort of running this, and I rather being working with someone rather than by myself, (Some wikia's are lonely if you know what I mean), anyways you seem to be the most in charge by default. I also thought hey maybe you'd help me there a bit too. I enjoy a lot of different space shoot'em ups and I figured you did too. I'm along with Gradius am a fan of the Darius and R-type series, and god knows a lot of SNES/NES era games. Devilmanozzy 04:13, 3 December 2008 (UTC)devilmanozzy Issues on this Wikia Ok the same guy having issues with both Gradius IV and Nemesis 3. He names bosses differently and its becoming clear that at best his names are guesses of what they are in Japan. I think its best to address this Wikia as first based on North American names on a update statement on the home Page. I think a Community Portal Page being posted that states whats going on would help also. Devilmanozzy 21:13, 4 December 2008 (UTC)devilmanozzy Sure post the url. It can be used, however I think sticking to North America as default is the best answer. Unrelated to this mess, I'm going to see if a template can be put together for Bosses and Cores pages. The Japan name thing can be address as a slot. Also the pilots should at some point get pages for each with histories. Anyways. Devilmanozzy 01:48, 5 December 2008 (UTC)devilmanozzy Suggestion It's clear the Mod isn't currently active and I think you should take over. Wiki Adoption is where to go to do it. Devilmanozzy 22:36, 9 December 2008 (UTC)devilmanozzy Congrats! Good luck, and we chat later. Devilmanozzy 23:44, 28 February 2009 (UTC) A little gift... What about changing that logo.... Gradius logo Design. Let me know if you like it. If so, go ahead and change the logo. .....and heres a Gradius Icon idea. let me know if it works for you, and I'll make it the icon. Devilmanozzy 16:03, 1 March 2009 (UTC) I fixed up the logo after noticing issues with edgy look. Now the image looks less cut and dry. Did you like the look of the Icon too? Devilmanozzy 20:12, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Video Erm, sure! What video were you thinking of? XD ACE Spark 18:33, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Next video Ideas I was considering what we should have for the next front page video, and then I remembered the Madness series: (VIDEOS REMOVED TO SAVE SPACE) --NARFNra 15:17, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Featured Pages So... can we change them now? --NARFNra 18:13, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Hello, very long time no talk I have been extremely busy with Ghostbusters Wiki. Anyways, I have peeked in here a few times the last few months and I noticed a lot of activity. One of the people strongly behind it is User:NARFNra. Anyways, I suggest letting this user get a mod setting. The user then can watch for vandals and delete pages like you can do. Anyways, this Wiki seems to really be taking off and I'm glad we started it. Devilmanozzy 03:39, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Actually Scrap that, I'm third? Woah!--NARFNra 05:19, 3 August 2009 (UTC) So, I'm ready to be a mod ^Title --NARFNra 02:30, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Greetings from The Raiden Wiki! Hello, GrandViper! This is Javilus. I just came here on the wiki to see if you or anyone else you now can help on the Raiden Wiki. It's because Devilmanozzy sent me here to see if anyone of you can help with me (because the Darius Wiki is going in deadlines, and he can't build more of the Raiden Wiki). If you can help me expand the Raiden Wiki, then thanks! --Javilus 00:37, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Gradius rocks, too! Re:Hacked Well I'm aware of two of those being blank. so nothing was on those pages more than likely. But really we should build those pages too. Anything on the front page should be started. Devilmanozzy (Talk page) 23:37, November 4, 2009 (UTC) I AM HERE! (Did you send that message to me?) OF COURSE I WOULD NEVER REJECT GRADIUS! I'VE KNOWN GRADIUS MORE THAN RAIDEN, AND BOY WILL I NEVER REJECT TO GRADIUS! (BTW: can I make an article on Xeno Foghters? Because Vic Viper and Lord British are personally playable ships in that fan game). --Javilus 05:24, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Oh, I found the guy who sent the anonymous message, Raquzzic. Sorry if I created confusion. Anyways, I'll maintain the place (Gradius Wiki) once in a while. --Javilus 06:25, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Re: Uploaded Requested Videos Thank you for doing that. Kazuki88 19:52, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Confused I don't see Zelos Dragon in Salamander 2. --Prgreeneyes Change is Coming for all Wikis at Wikia I suggest reading my blog. Anyways, I'm offering my abilities at getting a background and logo done based on the new specks. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:43, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Spiff up the background? I noticed that the background to the home page is rather bland. Perhaps we can get somebody (I think I know one.) to make a background/color scheme to the wiki? REGIFISHY 05:45, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello, I would like to be an administrator in gradius wiki, this way a few irrelevant articles are able to erase, move images badly named among other things, since since I see, not this one I activate no administrator in order that it could do it. Regards --[[User:Giro CF|'Giro']] [[User Talk:Giro CF|''¿Necesitas'' algo?]] 18:14, September 15, 2011 (UTC)